


Stage Fright

by Miss_Eliza_Sparrow



Series: We Never Planned On You [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Romance, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow/pseuds/Miss_Eliza_Sparrow
Summary: When Amanda, Race, and Stella go to the theatre, it's bound to end in disaster. Part of the We Never Planned On You universe. Read it before this. One-shot.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing a lot of angst lately and I wanted to write some fluff. So I wrote this silly little piece.   
> You should read We Never Planned On You before this.
> 
> Race and Amanda are now married. Stella is five and a half. 
> 
> I don't own Newsies.

Stage Fright

Amanda, Race, and Stella had gotten tickets from Miss Medda Larkin to the theatre. Amanda was looking forward to a relaxing evening. She was heavily pregnant and sore.

The curtain rose. Amanda rested her head on Race's shoulder. Their eyes were glued to the scene before them. So neither of them noticed when Stella got out of her seat and started walking away. Amanda closed her eyes.

"Uh, Diamond," Race whispered.

"What?" she opened her eyes.

"Star's on da stage."

Amanda jerked up. "She's what?!"

"Look." Race pointed to Stella, who was dancing her way over to Miss Medda.

"What do we do?"

Race shrugged. "Don't ask me."

After watching the show for a few more minutes, Race suggested,

"You go get her."

Amanda put her hands over her face and sighed. "Do you think that's the best idea, Anthony? Look at this," she pointed to her swollen stomach. "I'm definitely gonna get noticed.   
Maybe you should go."

"Me? No! Me steps are very loud."

Stella started twirling around the stage. Miss Medda noticed her. The older lady smiled. She took Stella's hands and started dancing with her. The audience let out an "aw".

After Miss Medda finished, Race got Stella from her. Amanda followed.

"Thanks, Miss Medda," said Amanda, "We really appreciate you going along with it."

"Don't worry about it. Not the first time it's ever happened," Miss Medda replied.

Stella got her scolding on the way home.

It had been a very interesting evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but it was really fun to write. I'm going to write some more about the family later.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
